Automated transaction machines accept and dispense currency to be used as legal tender in exchange for goods or services. Typically automated transactions machines, including but not limited to, vending machines, gaming machines, and automated tellers, include a note validator for checking the authenticity and denomination of inserted notes. As used herein, the term “note” (or “notes”) includes, but is not limited to, paper currency such as banknotes, bills, security documents, paper currency checks, coupons, tickets and other documents of value that can be used as legal tender in exchange for goods or services.
In vending machines, the value of vend items tend to rise with inflation. Therefore, there exists a need to be able to accept higher denomination bills. When a customer inserts currency at or above the actual vend prices of an item or items, it may be necessary to dispense change relative to the transaction. Some devices dispense change to a customer in the form of coins and, in some cases, a combination of coins and bills. In devices that dispense change it is particularly important to limit the frequency of service on the machine to replenish the supply of currency available for providing change. One solution to maintaining a supply of currency available for dispensing of change is to use inserted currency for change. For example, transaction machines can recycle coins such that they are temporarily stored within the machine and are made available for later dispensing to customers in the form of change.